


War Strategies

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [5]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, Underland Chronicles - Fandom, the underland chronicles
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and i am like 3 months late or smh, i actually LOVE this idea., i don't know about this one but the concept is fine so, it is literally 2 am, lol love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. This is a part of my One-Shot series about Underland Chronicles.Solovet is a successful student and she ends up arguing with a boy in class about war strategies.





	War Strategies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ripred](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ripred).



> Hello everybody! Thank you all so much! I know I am a little late but now on I try to update at least monthly! If you have any suggestions, message me! 
> 
> Btw, we all know, Solovet and Vikus's marriage was actually a love marriage. (Ripred points it out in the fifth book. More specifically when Gregor was dying of embarrassment cause Mareth,Solovet and Ripred learned about his crush to Luxa). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again.

When the big strong girl got up with sweat in her forehead and her partner on the floor, everyone in the class started to cheer and shout, including the tutor. ‘’ Amazing! Anyone want to dare our next biggest general; Solovet?’’ The tutor’s voice filled the big Arena. His voice was shaky from his pride. Solovet picked up her sword and smiled to her tutor while she was trying to take a deep breath. ‘’Thank you for your kind words, Alaric. I, of course, couldn’t do it without you.’’ 

Alaric stared at the girl with a disgusting hunger, ‘’You need to shower, our victor, ‘’ he turned to the massive group of teenagers who were shaking from the cold, ‘’Class is dismissed! Everyone go shower!’’ He could hear the gasps and moans of his students. They all went near their soon-to-be-bonds and greeted them with all respect. Solovet looked at Ajax, ‘’Hello, how was your day?’’ The bat grumbled; ‘’Yours was full of victories as usual, I see.’’ Solovet could feel the glances of jealousy and admiration of his classmates in her back. She chose not to reply and climbed to the bat. As they got off the ground, Solovet saw her classmates laughing and mocking each other. 

Suddenly, she felt someone staring at her, directly to her eyes. She saw this extremely thin boy with big eyes, looking at her. Not with lust nor anger, just full of curiosity. Before she could actually see his face, Ajax already started to fly. She gulped before gripping Ajax’s neck. 

When they arrived to the castle, Solovet was sweating even more. She basically ran to the showers and got rid off her clothes immediately. She knew most of the girls were going to use this bathroom and she didn’t want to have a connection with them, in any way. She got in to the massive familiar tub full of steaming hot water. 

She showered here everyday and for the past two years and she shared her bedroom with her sister, Miravet, who was mastering in ‘war fashion’ as Solovet called it. She basically tested metals and fabrics to make swords, armors and helmets for the army while Solovet used what she made to fight with the enemy, gnawers. 

Their mother left her two daughters to the castle to serve The King after their father was killed by the gnawers. That was the end of that. They hadn’t heard of their mother after that and they stayed loyal to the royal family no matter the consequences. 

Solovet sighed as she picked up a bar of soap and started cleaning herself a bit too harshly. Her body was full of scars and burns after all those years of training with her sisters at her old ‘home’ and two years in the castle with her tutor, Alaric. She swallowed her thoughts and got of the shower and put on some clean clothes. 

When she started walking back to her room, she realized she was starving and she was exhausted. She was sure there was at least an hour till dinner. When she entered the room, she saw her sister laying down staring at two fabrics. She ignored her and walked straight to her bed to do nothing for an hour; then she had to attend her ‘War Strategies’ class before dinner.  
\- 

When the whole class sat down, their teacher turned to them with a charming smile on his face. He was a middle-aged handsome man. ‘’Hello, everybody. I am Platon and I am a member of the Council. My collegues and I usually plan the war and I am here to teach you how we do it.’’ he grinned, opening his arms. After, he just jumped into the class. Solovet didn’t even try to hide her lack of interest. How to plan a war? She actually needed to know: how to make the right and smart moves to make your enemy suffer not memorizing every war which involved people in the Underland history. 

For the rest of the class she decided to just stare at the blank wall playing with her long hair. She didn’t even had things to fantasize nor think about. Two or three minutes later, Solovet felt agonizingly uncomfortable and realized her classmates were looking at her. She couldn’t control her shock. She raised in her chair and shook her head. She had no idea what was going on. 

Her teachers voice rose; ‘’So, Solovet. I am going to ask you again… What would you do if an army was coming to Regalia right now and you were the commander?’’ She slowly licked her chapped lips and mumbled; ‘’Are they gnawers?’’ Platon leant against the wall. ‘’I didn’t give any specific species. Solovet.’’ He was annoyed by her response and it didn’t do anyting but make her panic even more. She exhaled softly; ’Then… I would immediately close the Gates?’’ Her teacher nodded. ‘’And… I would get the army ready especially the… the bowmen and the hot oil. And when they got closer, I would pour it. Directly.’’ Platon frowned but his look was softer than before; ‘’Good, but isn’t it a bit eager? Maybe they need help or they want to surrender?’’ Solovet squirmed but her face and her voice were extremely calm and cold; ‘’Anyone who is not human is potential enemy, sir.’’ 

Someone in the back snorted loudly;‘’Why? You could have just send a flier with its bond and learn what do they want. They could be seeking for help or surrendering like Platon said.’’ Solovet harshly turned around, she could feel her teeth clenching. It was him. The boy who had big eyes. The one she saw that morning. She had no idea how she recognized him but somehow she did. 

He touched his forehead and opened his mouth but the teacher cut him off. ‘’Very good, Vikus.’’ Yet, the boy was not done. ‘’And… what would happen to the people, to the public? If the Regalian army was defeated and there were no more soldiers to defend the city, you would have leave them to die?’’ Platon smiled but it was clear he was disturbed. He didn’t really enjoy the heated conversation.‘’Again, good questions, Vikus. Can someone answer? What would you do with the people, if The Regalian Army was defeated?’’ 

Solovet couldn’t wait for anyone else to answer, ‘’ Gather them at The Arena. It is big enough and it is easy to find from anywhere in the city so very easy access. And sir,’’ she smirked, ‘’it is not easy to defeat The Regalian Army.’’ she continued, repressing every word confidently. Vikus inhaled and murmured; ‘’Yet, is it the safest? The Door is open to the outside. A bit of force and the enemy is in. Again, the people are dead.’’ 

When he got angry, his eyes got even bigger. She realized he was clenching his fists even though his voice was disturbingly calm the whole time. His silver hair was wavy and his kind pretty face had a troubled look. She did not understand if he was into their argument. 

Solovet gulped and kind of blushed cause it was clear that she was staring. Platon cleaned his throat, he clearly forgot about the other students. ‘’Excellent! Vikus, what are you suggesting?’’ Vikus leaned over his desk while his left hand went through his hair; ‘’She is right at, gathering in The Arena. But;’’ he shook his head when he understood Solovet opened her mouth, ‘’ I would make sure they were out of the city or transported to a safe place.’’ When he finished his words, he was looking directly in Solovet’s eyes, Just like the morning; not with lust and surprisingly nor with anger but this time there was a little bit of accusal. 

Platon clapped his hands with a pleased look in his face. ‘’You both are correct in some points, that is why…’’ he giggled ; ‘’ I am going to ask you two to plan an escape for the humans if there was an attack and present it to The Council in a month. Stay connected and meet up regularly. Good luck.’’


End file.
